From Dark to Lonely?
by SakuraNightStar
Summary: Yami has finally regained his place as Pharaoh and serperated from Yugi...but...he's beginning to feel the weight of true lonliness..he's constantly fighting for his life, his friends are halfway across th world and...there's no Yugi....R&R!


*AN: Hey everyone! This is a story from Yami's point of view. He's Pharoh and separated from Yugi and all of his friends and feeling the heavy weight of loneliness. Now, this is a short story, so I'm not planning on adding chapters are anything. This is also my first Yu-gi-oh story. Please please please R&R!!!!*

**From Dark to Lonely?**

Present Day Egypt; Yami (or Bel um Fal) is Pharaoh. 

"NOOOO!!!" Yami no Bakura cried, his voice dripping in anguish and frustration as he fell to his knees. His pure white hair cascaded around his bare shoulders. The Pharaoh, Yami, closed his amethyst eyes in wariness and even sympathy. He pitied the poor, vanquished soul across the arena from him. Once again the Pharaoh of Egypt had defeated Yami no Bakura in a game of Duel Monsters. As usual it had been excruciatingly difficult, but in the end, he had been victorious. Yet again crushing the Tomb Raider's dreams of becoming Pharaoh. 

"Face it, Grave Robber! You will never cover Egypt in your shroud of darkness!" he shouted across the arena, his low masculine voice booming with confidence and power. 

"You're wrong!" screamed Yami no Bakura. "I _will_ defeat you and I WILL become pharaoh! You _know_ I'll be back Royal Pharaoh no Baka!" With that he threw something down onto the ground, causing it to explode and a thick shroud of smoke to curl round his body, eventually blocking him from view. When the smoke cleared, the spirit was not to be seen. most likely he had transported himself to the Shadow Realm temporarily in a n attempt to come up with new strategies to defeat him, and only exited with drama. 

However, Yami thought nothing of it. He knew the stubborn spirit would be true to his word, and be back in another attempt to overcome him. He stepped off of the dueling arena and started towards his quarters in the vast Egyptian palace, ignoring the cheers and clapping of some of his servants and onlookers. 

Yami sighed as he entered his room a few moments later and closed the door. It was nearing sunset and he was overwhelmed by exhaustion. The blistering desert sun was gradually setting, causing dark shadows to bounce off his trim figure. Separate mentally from the world, he peeled off his black shirt, tossing it carelessly to the floor and began the nightly ritual of removing his many spikes and chains. (He found wearing the infamous Egyptian clothing of royalty to be rather impractical, and wore the fancy garments only if needed. ) He ran his fingers through his tri-colored hair and walked over tot the window. He flopped warily on his bed and leaned his head gently against the window frame. He sighed again as his violet eyes took in the spectacular view of the crimson sun that was now beginning to sink behind the sand dunes. 

He couldn't believe how exhausted he was. It hadn't been _that_ demanding of a day, but he was _tired. _Tired of this whole mess, that is. The King of Games had changed much. He went from being a homicidal gambler to a good and respected pharaoh. (who also gambled of course ~.^) But he grew wary of it. He constantly had to fight to stay alive and keep Egypt from falling into darkness. Repeatedly there was always _someone_ who was trying to kill him or desired the Millennium Puzzle. Someone who thought they were clever enough to snatch the thrown out from under him, or powerful enough to defeat him in battle and take control of the almighty Egyptian God Cards. 

There were those like Malik Ishtar who sought his death for revenge. Or there was Seto Kaiba convinced that his admirable skills could still beat him in a duel. The of course, there was the Tomb Raider who wanted nothing more than to kill him, take the Millennium Puzzle, and become the all-powerful pharaoh. But why? Why him? Why must he be made to suffer through this with not a day of rest? He rubbed is throbbing temples as the sun fell further behind the dunes, spreading the remaining fingers of light in a desperate attempt to keep the sky lit, turning the sand to glittering gold. 

And what of little Yugi? A slight smile crossed the King of Games' lips as he thought of the small teenager. Yugi Mutou was seemingly always cheerful and tended to look on the bright side of things. His heart's true treasures lay with the Millennium Puzzle, the Duel Monster Games and his forever devoted friends. Being small for his age and rather innocent, made Yugi a big target for bullying. In the time that Yami had spent with him, he protected him and gave him confidence throughout his daily life. As much as he'd rather not admit it, he had become quite protective, and rather fond of, his adolescent twin. He also knew that Yugi loved him like a big brother and Yami was a very important person in his life. The mere thought made him more than proud of his little aibou. 

The Pharaoh gazed blankly at the falling sun. *_I wonder what little Yugi is thing about now?*_ he wondered. He had left so much behind in Japan when he took back his position as Pharaoh. He actually had friends who cared about him back there and a happy life. Why did all that have to be taken away from him. Why was it _he_ that had to rule over Egypt? _*Because it's your destiny....*_ Another voice seemed to whisper to him in his head giving him the answer he already knew. To his surprise he felt small rears in his eyes. _*Because it's my destiny....*_ he thought, the words ringing endlessly in his ears. 

The boiling sun was completely gone now and diamond stars winked from the endless mystery above. And Pharaoh Yami closed his amethyst eyes drifting off to sleep, awaiting another day of endless battles for his place in life with no friends and most of all, no Yugi...


End file.
